14 Valentines
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress has been recieving presents from a secret admirer and on Valentine's Day she will get to meet her Secret Valentine. Who could it be? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

14 Valentines

Day One

Tigress awoke with a groan as she got up and stretched her muscles. Then scratching her head she opened her door and found a bouquet of her favorite flowers, Tiger lilies. She looked at the flowers with confusion. _Who on Earth would send her flowers? _She wondered. Still she picked them up thinking they were a trap but found nothing dangerous about them. Then she noticed a tiny note attached to the flowers and read it.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_I have watched you from afar and I am in love with you. You are so brave, kind, and beautiful. I can no longer keep my feelings hidden. So, I am now going to shower you with gifts until I can meet you on Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy the flowers my sweet Tigress._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Tigress blushed at the note and wondered who they could be from. It felt odd that someone was watching her even if it was from afar. Still a smile came to her lips as she sniffed the flowers again. Maybe having a secret valentine wouldn't be so bad.

Day Two

Tigress was in the training hall punching up a storm when her second gift arrived. The stork that came with the mail brought something to her. It was in a small package and she smiled and thanked the stork. Then very secretly went to her room and opened the package. It was a small box and inside was a golden heart locket. Her eyes went wide as a tear fell from her face. No one had ever given her something this nice before. Also, inside the package was another note.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_Hope you like the locket. I saw it in the village at a local store and immediately thought of you. Here is something beautiful for my something beautiful._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Tigress held the locket in her paw and smiled as she put it on. This Secret Valentine person really knows how to treat a girl.

Day Three

It was during dinner when Tigress received another gift. It was a small piece of paper that had a small poem written on it.

_Your eyes are like gold_

_Your heart is pure_

_There is nothing for your friends you wouldn't endure_

_I love you with all my heart._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Tigress smiled at the poem and even though it didn't rhyme completely it still melted her heart. So, that is where she kept it.

Day Four

Tigress was meditating with Po when the Stork arrived with another present. "Man Tigress you sure are popular that is the second gift that was delivered to you", Po said with a smile.

"Yeah, excuse me", Tigress said as she left to meet the Stork. This package was much bigger than the last and Tigress quickly carried it to her room. She opened it up and gasped with shock. It was a painting of her standing under the peach tree. Pink Lotus Blossoms were floating around her forming a heart. The pale yellow moon and the stars sparkled in the sky. She was wearing a deep red dress and she looked so beautiful. Her eyes sparkled as her tail was curled on the ground. A smile was on her lips as she stood there with her paws touching each other. With the painting was another note.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_I wanted to show you how beautiful you are to me. I hope you enjoy the painting my kitten._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Tigress had tears in her eyes as she hung the painting on her wall. A smile came to her lips as she counted the days until she got to meet this Secret Valentine.

Day Five

Tigress was upset for there was no package or secret present for her all day. She began to think this Secret Valentine person had forgotten her. Until she opened her door to go to sleep and to her surprise on her bed laid a bowl of her favorite candies, caramel chocolates. A smile came to her face as she saw another note.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_Bet you thought I had forgotten you. Never think that my love I will never forget someone who is as wonderful as you. Here is something sweet for my something sweet._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Tigress kissed the note and slowly ate her chocolates as she dreamed about her Secret Valentine.

Day Six

Tigress began to wonder more and more of whom her Secret Valentine was and how he or maybe even she could easily get into the Jade Palace unnoticed. She asked all of her friends but they knew nothing of any suspicious activities or people. Still it felt so exciting to have someone do all these nice things for her. And to her joy another gift was laying on her bed. A bottle of her favorite perfume, Midnight Lavender and attached to the bottle was another note.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_I heard this was your favorite perfume so I just had to get it. I hope you like it and I wish I could see your face right now. Soon my love we will meet._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

"Yes soon we shall meet", Tigress said as she sniffed the perfume.

Day Seven

The next morning Tigress found a small bowl of her favorite fruits. Peaches, apples, and mangos also, another note was attached.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_I picked these especially for you for I know how much you like them. Hope you have an awesome day._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Tigress purred as she ate a few of the peaches and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Day Eight

It was late at night when Tigress got a note.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_Your next present is waiting for you outside._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

She quickly ran outside and when she did some fireworks went off in the distance. She looked on with amazement as the fireworks spelled out in blue and red sparks. _I love you Tigress._

Day Nine

"Alright Tigress get ready to feel the thunder", Po said in a joking tone as he began to punch her. Tigress barely blocked it and Po realized something was wrong. "Hey Ti you okay?" Po asked.

"Huh, oh yes Po I am just fine", Tigress asked while smiling to herself. Just then her eyes widened with joy when she saw the Stork. "In fact I just got a whole lot better", Tigress said with a purr. She ran toward the Stork and asked if there was anything for her. The Stork smiled and handed her a small package. She ran to her room and opened it up. To her surprise it was a small figurine of her but it had angel wings attached to her back. Tears fell from her face when she read the note.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_I made this specially for you my sweet angel. Just a few more days my sweet Tigress till I get to see your beautiful face in person._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Day Ten

Tigress woke up again and found a small heart shaped valentine on her bed.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Only four more days till I get to see you_

_Love you Tigress_

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Tigress had a big grin on her face as she reread the valentine again and again.

Day Eleven

Po was in the kitchen making breakfast when Tigress came in. "Good morning Po isn't it a wonderful day", Tigress said with a smile.

"Yes it is what has you in such a good mood today Ti?" Po asked with a grin.

"If I tell you do you swear not to tell a soul?" Tigress asked. She just had to tell someone and Po was a good choice for she could trust him.

"I swear", Po said crossing his heart.

"Okay I have a secret admirer and for the past few days he has been sending me the greatest presents ever. Oh Po I feel like a princess!" Tigress exclaimed happily.

"I am very happy for you Ti and I hope we get to meet this great guy", Po said with a smile.

"Yeah me two I am supposed to meet him on Valentine's Day", she said with a smile. Then she grabbed an apple and headed to the Peach Tree to meditate. Later that night she found a crown made out of Lotus Blossoms. She picked it up and smiled at the note.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_Every princess deserves a crown. Hope you like this one._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Tigress then wondered how her Secret Valentine knew that she felt like a princess. The only person she told was Po. Did he know her Secret Valentine? No, of course not maybe her Secret Valentine was watching from afar again. Anyways she placed the crown on her head and danced around feeling like a true princess.

Day Twelve

Tigress was in the training hall punching up a storm when a little red robin came flying in. "Special message for Tigress"; it said and began to sing.

"_Your smile warms me to my core._

_Your eyes make me smile._

_Your laugh is music to my ears._

_And I can't wait to have you call me yours._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine", _the robin said and flew away. Tigress just blushed as she continued to punch up a storm hoping her Secret Valentine was watching.

Day Thirteen

It was late at night again when Tigress got her present. Another package was waiting for her and with utter delight she opened it. Her eyes widened with joy as she gazed upon a red dress that had a silver design going along the sides. It was short sleeved and fit her like a glove with golden sandals to match. She found a note and this is what it said.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_Hope you find the dress worthy of you. It took a while but hopefully I did a good job. Please wear it tomorrow night so I can see how beautiful you look in it._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Tigress held the note close to her heart and fell into a deep sleep as she dreamt about a handsome man all in black running away with her off into the sunset.

Day Fourteen

It was Valentine's Day the big day had finally come. Now Tigress was going to meet her Secret Valentine. She wore her dress and sandals with her golden heart locket and splashed some of her perfume on her neck. Then left the room for a minute to get a drink for she was nervous and need some water to calm herself down. When she returned another note was on her bed.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_I can't believe this day is finally here. I am so excited to see you my love. Please meet me at the Pool of Sacred Tears in five minutes and I will reveal my true identity to you. I hope you are not disappointed._

_Yours Forever,_

_Your Secret Valentine_

Tigress took a deep breath and went off to the Pool of Sacred Tears. She stood there with her paws folded waiting nervously. Soon she heard footsteps and her heart quickened. Yet, to her disappointment Po came towards her. "Wow Ti you look amazing", Po said as he gazed at her beauty.

"Po I don't mean to be rude but I am waiting for someone and I would deeply appreciate it if you would leave", Tigress said trying not to sound rude.

"Really I am here to meet someone too", Po said with a smile.

"Really?" Tigress questioned.

"Yes she is a really beautiful girl and so wonderful but I was too shy to ask her out so I have been sending her some presents", Po said with a sly grin. Tigress heart skipped a beat when Po's words reached her ears. "So, Tigress did you like my poem, the necklace, and oh the bowl of fruit?" he asked. "I see the dress looks amazing on you and you are wearing some of the perfume I bought you", he said shyly.

"You mean you are my Secret Valentine?" Tigress asked in shock.

Po bowed to her and said", Yes, I am ". Then a look of fear spread on his face. "You are disappointed aren't you? Figures why would a beautiful girl like you ever go for a guy like me? I am sorry Ti I just wanted to show you how I felt and I thought you would like me back. But it is okay can we at least still be friends?" Po asked in a sad tone. When Tigress didn't answer he turned away from her as he shed a tear. "I get it you are too angry to speak I understand I will just go. Sorry if I embarrassed you. Good night Tigress", Po said as he walked away. Tigress immediately snapped out of her trance and ran after Po.

"Po please wait!" she cried. When he turned around his lips met Tigresses as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I loved all of your presents but I love having you as mine more. Thank you for showing me how much you cared and forgive me for not seeing it sooner. I love you Po", she whispered in his ear.

"It is alright my sweet Tigress I am just so happy you feel the same way and I love you too", he whispered back. Then they kissed each other again and both agreed this was the best Valentine's Day they both ever had.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
